1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for reproducing content on an interactive disk network, and more particularly, to a method and system for reproduction of updated chatting content provided via interactive content disk players, such as an ENAV (Enhanced Navigation) or I-DVD (Interactive Digital Versatile Disk) players attached to a communication network.
2. Related Art
A high-density optical disk (e.g., a DVD) has very large storage capacity for digital data. The storage capacity of a DVD is sufficient to record high-quality motion picture data of relatively long duration as well as high-quality audio data.
A DVD has two recording areas, one for actual data (e.g., audiovisual or A/V data) and another for control or navigation data used for reproduction control of the recorded actual data. When a DVD is placed into a DVD player, the navigation data is read into a memory first, and then actual data (A/V data) is reproduced with reference to the instructions or control information included in the navigation data. As a result, a user can view a high quality motion picture stored on a DVD using a DVD player.
Recently, an interactive or enhanced navigation (i.e., “I-DVD” or “ENAV”) system has been proposed. An interactive content medium, such as a content disk (e.g., I-DVD or ENAV disk) can comprise control, navigation or A/V data in form of ‘html’ (Hyper-Text Markup Language) or ‘xml’ (EXtensible Markup Language) files. The control data allows an interactive reproduction device (e.g., I-DVD or ENAV player) to reproduce A/V data in accordance with the control and navigation data stored on the interactive content disk or a content provider, such as a content server in communication with the navigation system through a network, such as the Internet. Furthermore, a user will be able to search the content of the disk in detail for particular information.
Throughout this document the terms “I-DVD” and “ENAV” are used interchangeably to refer to an interactive or enhanced navigation system. For simplicity and consistency, the term I-DVD will be used, hereinafter.
In order to transmit and receive chatting data and information between users, various software, such as communication protocol and supporting language for Internet chatting, and hardware, such as a large volume memory, are needed in the I-DVD player. This produces the problem of device enlargement. As such, a system and method is needed to overcome the above problems.